


3 days, 18 hours, 57 minuets and 14 seconds

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Shaladin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance gets injured and is in the pod for far too long for Shiro’s liking...





	3 days, 18 hours, 57 minuets and 14 seconds

That’s how long Lance’s been in the pod. That’s too long for Shiro’s liking. He has been in the healing pod for more than three days. 

Shiro couldn’t help but feel it was his fault. A Galra soldier had done something to trigger Shiro’s PTSD, he doesn’t remember what, and they were about to attack him. Lance came in and shot the weapon out of the solider’s hands, only for him to be thrown into a wall and have his kneecap shot. Hunk had to swoop in and save the two.

He looks up at the pod, just wanting it to open already. Coran has said he had shattered his knee, broke quite a few ribs, his left arm, as well as the other injuries from the mission.

“You need to sleep.”

“Hmm?”

“Shiro, you’re barely standing, look, I can grab a cot and you can sleep in here, but you have to sleep. We all know you care about him, but, you— Shiro, I understand he is your significant other, but how long have you been together?”

“I dunno, a couple months? It’s hard to tell in space.”

“How long have Hunk and Lance been friends?”

“Around 6 years, I don’t know the exact time” Hunk’s voice piped up. “Look Shiro, I care about Lance a lot, he’s like a brother to me. Trust me, I want nothing more than to just lock myself up in here because my anxiety is off the charts. But, I’m not. I’m the mechanic, the chef and a pilot. You’re the leader, the dad friend and a pilot.”

Shiro looks down. “But I—”

“Hey, I get it. Lance and I dated in high school. Whenever he’d pick fights with the assholes that messed with me, I’d always blame myself for his black eyes. Now that I think about it, it’s actually pretty funny,” Hunk softly laughs. “This skinny Latino dude chasing fighting these big buff white dudes.”

Shiro smiles, thinking about the image. Yeah, that sounds like something Lance would do.

“When Lance was younger, he was really short too, I mean, he’s didn’t get his growth spurt until, I don’t know, ninth, tenth grade? Yeah, after that he’d always hit his head on low hanging things. I said ‘Welcome to my world’ the first time it happened.”

The older realizes what Hunk is doing, and he really appreciates it. Lance never much talked about himself and it was usually things with Hunk or his family. Shiro loves hearing about Lance.

“And to be honest, Lance and I are better off as best friends, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about him. Allura? She cares about him. Pidge? He’s like her brother. Coran? He’s like his son.”

“I just, I feel like it’s my fault.”

“That’s Lance’s job.”

Shiro cocks his head to the side.

“Oh, Nothing. Anyways, Coran said Lance will be out by tomorrow. Want to get to sleep than help me with some garlic knots?”

“I don’t want to burn down the castle, Hunk. That’s not a good idea,” The Black Paladin laughs. “You go on, I’ll get some sleep.”

4 days, 21 hours, 3 minutes and 43 seconds

Coran was pacing back and forth. The alarms had went off late last night, Blue took Matt in in need for Voltron since Lance isn’t out of the pod yet.

7 days, 12 goes, 43 minutes and 52 seconds

He still wasn’t out. Matt had grown to do well in Blue which was only worrying Shiro. He may only touch the bayard when Voltron needs to form something, but he’s takes LANCE’S lion. Shiro can only imagine the Latino’s reaction when he gets out and finds that Pidge’s brother took his lion from him.

“Shiro, hey.”

Speak of the devil. Here Matt is. “Hmm?”

“I just wanted, um, to talk to you?”

Oh no, not good. That voice means he’s worried. “Uh, yeah, I guess.”

“Well, um, I’m not really comfortable wearing Blue’s armor. Or well, piloting her at all, but, that’s nothing you can do, right?”

“You don’t want to say her pilot?”

“Haha, no. The only reason I’d stay is if one, Lance is unable to pilot, if that’s because you know, or he just never recovers. Or two, Blue is an asshole and doesn’t let Lance back. I’d still be upset. I’m not comfortable piloting her.”

Shiro looks down. “That’s the best news I’ve heard all week.”

Matt smiles as the sound of a healing pod opening echoes through their ears. Shiro immediately stands up, catching Lance as he falls out of the pod. “Hey, hey, babe, you okay?”

“Sí, o creo que el menos,” he mumbles. “I mean, yeah, I think so at least.”

“Hey, Lance.”

The blue eyes narrow. “Why’s he wearing my suit?”

“Oh, the Galra attacked while you were in the pod. Blue told be until you’re okay that I’m her pilot. She’s mean, by the way.”

Shiro notices the hurt in Lance’s eyes as he spoke. “She’s not mean,” he retorts, letting a soft smile fade.

“Hey, Lance, it’s not permanent. Don’t give me that look, I can read you like a book. This was only temporary.”

The Cuban looks down. “Okay.”

He was not a fan of that response, he looks at Matt and the other nods walking out. “Look, baby, I know you feel replaceable, but you aren’t. Blue only allows Matt in her when it’s time to fight. That’s it.”

“Okey. Sé.”

“I love you so much, I would never want to to replace you for any reason, okay?”

Lance bods, hugging Shiro tightly. “Te amo.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
